Nathan's First Snow Day
by TheTimberWolf09
Summary: Nathan finally adapts to winter climates, so what happens when Dave takes him outside for his first fun filled snow day? Rated T just to be safe.


**Authors Note: **This is how I imagine Nathan Seville would play in the winter snow (assuming he has adapted to winter climates). Also, just a heads up, for those following my Nathan Seville stories so far, instead of leaving only comments and reviews, leave a story request for what you'd like to see happen to my OC. Whichever idea I find the most interesting, I will write about it (of course I'll give credit to the user who the idea came from).

**Disclaimer: **nothing remotely related to Alvin and the Chipmunks in owned by me, rather they are owned by Ross B. and Fox Studios.

* * *

><p><strong>Nathan's First Snow Day.<strong>

"CANNON BALL!" Alvin shouted, jumping off the snowman's head and diving into the soft fluffy snow below him. Now Alvin wasn't the only one outside, his two brothers and the Chipettes were outside too. Simon was helping Theodore and Eleanor build a snow fort, Jeanette was making snow angles, and Brittany was figure skating on a frozen puddle.

Meanwhile in the house, a certain flying fox was sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels on the TV, obviously bored out of his mind. "Hey Nathan," Dave said, causing the bat to jump in surprise, "WHOA! Dave, haven't you heard of being noisy?" Nathan asked, getting a chuckle out of his father, "Well I was just wondering why you're in here, while everyone else is outside?" Dave asked, getting a laugh in response, "Yeah like I have grand experience with your American winter." Nathan replied, causing Dave to roll his eyes. "Well, sorry to say this, but you're going outside," Dave said, causing Nathan's eyes to widen, "YOU'LL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE!" he screamed, flying away for about two seconds before realizing he wasn't going anywhere, Dave having grabbed his feet.

"Sorry Nathan, but you need to experience winter just like everyone else," Dave said, slipping Nathan into a bat sized orange jacket and walking to the door. "NO! DON'T DO THIS DAVE!" Nathan shouted, flapping his wings harder to no avail. Dave opened the door and walked outside, taking the huge frantically flapping bat out with him "Okay Nathan, here you go," he said, letting go of Nathan's feet, no sooner hearing a thump. Turning around revealed that the bat had appeared to go into shock, but had really just flown into the snow, which he popped his head out from under and blinked, "I… am not frozen!" Nathan shouted, rushing off toward his siblings for a little fun.

Nathan was exhilarated, although he usually wasn't the kind to actually play, but since he had seen snow for the first time (without being in a cage) he wanted to be able to withstand the cold associated with it, so to say it came as a surprise to the tropical bat that he was currently outside and not frozen was…well it was the truth, he was happily surprised by this fact. But his running on the ground came with one drawback, Nathan didn't notice the ice and once he was on its slippery surface, he kept on going (regardless of the fact he had stopped running).

"Hey Nathan," Brittany said, just as the afore mentioned bat slid past her, slamming head first into a small snow drift, in turn causing Brittany to wince. The pink clad Chipette skated over and tried to help her older brother out of the snow, "This was a much better idea until I couldn't stop moving!" Nathan said, his voice muffled by the snow as Brittany pulled on his feet, eventually getting him out (gosh, guess she's stronger than she looks). "Okay, Nathan, let me teach you about ice," Brittany said, getting a confused look from the flying fox, "I already know what ice is, its frozen water," Nathan said, causing the pink Chipette to giggle.

"Yeah, but that's just what it is, I mean teach you about how to move on it, like this," at this point, Brittany started skating again, doing various tricks (even pulling a triple axle), then sliding back over to Nathan. The bat's eyes were widened, he didn't want to do anything like that, but apparently he also wasn't getting off the ice without trying the whole skating thing out, as he felt Brittany pushing him out onto the foreboding surface, "You can do it Nathan!" Brittany said no sooner the bat falling onto his stomach, his tongue flopping out onto the ice.

Brittany skated up to her brother to see if he was okay, only to find him struggling to get up, the cause of his troubles being that his tongue had become stuck, causing Brittany to start laughing. Next thing that happened stopped Brittany's laughter instantly, as Nathan used his free hand to pick his sister up, standing her in his frozen tongue tip (his intention mainly being to use her body heat to thaw it off). Once free, Nathan wiped his sister's feet off and placed her back on the ice, the whole time Brittany wearing a grossed out look on her face, "Hey, you brought it on yourself, now pardon me," Nathan said, taking off into the air and gliding a short distance off the ice.

Nathan landed near the snow man, just ducking from being hit by a snowball, "What was that?" Nathan asked, no sooner being hit in the face with another snowball, "That's called getting hit!" Alvin said, ducking under his snow wall, a grin forming on Nathan's face. Next thing Alvin knew he had a giant snowball dropped onto him (not directly, but close enough) "Whoa, hit the dirt!" Alvin shouted, dashing across the snow covered yard, all the while Nathan dropping more snowballs (if there was a theme for this, it'd be "Ride of the Valkyries").

Alvin ducked into the snow fortress that Theodore, Eleanor and Simon had made, as Nathan landed and attempted to enter, only to get stuck (the snow was pretty solid and didn't break as easily as it should). "Well, this sucks!" Nathan said, as Simon came down the fortress corridor, having heard his brother just then. "Have you tried to pull yourself out?" Simon asked, getting an annoyed glare from the bat, "Yep, and it didn't work," Nathan said, pushing up against the door-frame, making it break slightly, "There, now I'll fit."

* * *

><p>When Nathan pulled himself out of the fortress door, the frame fell back into place, like nothing happened (getting a huge sigh from Simon). Then Nathan noticed Jeanette laying in the snow, and thinking she was hurt he rushed over to her, "You okay Jeanette?" he asked, getting a confused look from the purple Chipette, "Why are you outside?" she asked, getting a roll of the eyes from her brother, "I think I adapted to the climate, now are you okay?" he asked, causing Jeanette to giggle, "Yes, I'm just making snow angels, wanna try?" she asked, getting up and leading Nathan to a clear patch of snow.<p>

"Okay, now all you have to do is lay on your back and…well, do as I do," Jeanette said, flopping onto her back and spreading her arms and legs, "Okay, I get it," Nathan said, flopping down like Jeanette had, only due to his size he sent some of the softer snow flying, completely covering his sister in the snow, "Oops, sorry!" Nathan said, as Jeanette brushed the snow off and chuckled, "No, I'm fine, just a surprise is all." She said, clearing the snow off her glasses. Then Jeanette got up and looked at Nathan's snow angle, "Well, it's different," Jeanette said, as her brother got up to see his work, chuckling as he saw an outline of a bat rather than an angel, "Oops," Nathan said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Kids! Time to come inside!" Dave shouted, getting seven dejected groans from his kids, "Buzz kill," Nathan said, as he and his brothers and sisters went inside. Dave took the eight cups of hot chocolate into the living room, his seven kids sitting on the couch and watching SpongeBob SquarePants, "Here you go kids, don't drink it too fast, it's hot," Dave said, placing a mug with the corresponding letter of each child's name. Nathan jumped onto the coffee table and sniffed at his mug of hot chocolate, "Nathan, be careful, as good as it may smell it is really-" "EEEEYOOOOW!" Nathan screamed, taking off into the kitchen and slamming into the freezer door. "I guess he likes the cold better now Dave," Eleanor said, as Nathan got up and licked his lips, "That was…DELICIOUS!" he said, gliding back to his mug and sipping slowly from it.

**The End.**

* * *

><p>And that's how a tropical bat plays in the snow. Hope you liked it and leave your reviewscomments/requests if you feel like it. Peace out!


End file.
